Nina and Peter Pan: A Valentine's Day Story
by ninamguillen97
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Peter Pan and the Lost Boys don't understand about this holiday. So after Nina is done explaining about love holiday, Peter Pan decided to visit Florida for the gifts and given it to Nina in order to celebrate Valentine's Day in Neverland.


**Nina and Peter Pan**

**A Valentine's Day Story**

* * *

It is February 14th, Valentine's Day the holiday that celebrates everyone fell in love.

Nina just woke up and check her calender and she saw today's date that today is Valentine's Day.

"OMG today's is Valentine's Day!" said Nina.

She likes this holiday because, Valentine's Day is the day of love. After all, Peter Pan is her boyfriend and best hero of Neverland. She loves Peter Pan since they both met in Florida. He took her to Neverland from her parents that wants her to grow up, she glad she was escaped and got here to Neverland, starting to live him, They're starting to fall in love, by saving Nina from Captain Hook and the pirates try to trapped Peter for Hook's Revenge, then they're swimming around the lake, and then they look at stars in the sky; before they went to bed, they gave them hug and for the first time they starting get kissed in their lips.

Right now, Nina just got up, went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, then he changed her pajamas and put on a pink t-shirt, jeans with the belt and sneakers. She went to the kitchen, to set breakfast ready for Peter Pan and the Lost Boys before they got up, the meal she's cooking is the pancakes that shaped like a heart for Valentine's Day. Once she done cooking pancakes, she start serving in each plates. The medium pancakes is for the Lost Boys and the large one for Peter Pan. As serves the breakfast, Peter and the boys just got up and went to the table to see what Nina's just cooked.

"Good Morning boys" said Nina

"Good Morning Nina" said the boys

"I hope you guys sleep well last night" said Nina

"Yes we sleep well good and strong" said the boys in unison as they starting to eat, but Slightly had a question to ask her.

"Uhh Nina"

"Yes Slightly what is it?" asked Nina

"Why the pancakes is shaped like a heart?" asked Slightly

"Why boys don't you recognize what's today's date?" asked Nina

"What?" asked the boys in unison.

"Today is Valentine's Day" said Nina

"Ooh" said the boys, confusing

"Uhh what is Valentine's Day?" asked Cubby

"Wow boys, guess you don't know about other holidays from outside of Neverland"

"Well Valentine's Day is a holiday that celebrate everyone who had felt special in love with each other's heart"

"What did they do in Valentine's Day?" asked Peter

"There's a bunch of things they can do on Valentine's Day; they can go to the movies, visit the park for a date, eat at the restaurant, and they can look at the full moon at night. Plus for the man who love a lady a lot, they had to find a gift that hope the lady like and why they love her a lot. Like flowers,chocolates,cards and the most important gift of all is hugs and kisses" As Nina continued explained to the Lost Boys about Valentine's Day, Peter Pan had started to think about getting the Valentine's Day gifts for Nina. After all, he loves Nina ever since.

So after breakfast, Nina decided to stay in her room to use her laptop making the Valentine's Day video, the Lost Boys helps Peter finding each gifts for Nina in order to celebrate her Valentine's Day. So they went out while Nina do her freetime.

Outside the hideout Peter and the Lost Boys finds the first gift that Nina talks about is flowers. There are many flowers in Neverland, but Peter can't figure it out which flower Nina is gotta like it. So he picks the roses but he had to be careful with thorns so he use his dagger to take out the thorns. So he got the flowers and off to the next one. The next one but two gifts he has to give to Nina and that's chocolates and card. These is not in Neverland, so it's time for Peter Pan to go on his flight to Florida. He has to make sure he had his treasure (which was money) to buy it and off he flew to the town of Pembroke Pines.

Meanwhile, Nina just done made videos on YouTube and watch how she do. She went out of her room to check the boys, but she notices that they gone, she was wondering where they gone to and starting to worry that they might get caught by pirates again. So she's goes back to her room, continued her freetime, she hope the boys be back from wherever they didn't tell her.

As Peter Pan arrived in Pembroke Pines, Florida, he looked at the window of the store that there's a bunch of Valentine's Day stuff in the display. He looked until he went in the store. He buys a pack of chocolates that shaped like a heart and a card that has a pictures of fairies dancing and kissing hugging to each other. As he's out of the store that he saw everything that Nina talks about which was a man and woman got tickets to the movie, eating at the restaurant, and even went to the park wearing a beautiful dress to look at a full moon and they're dancing and finally got kiss, hugging and shouts "Happy Valentine's Day". So Peter had a idea, and he flew back to Nederland. He arrived at the Indian Encampment to asked the Chief to cook famous dinner for Nina and Peter Pan and he says "yes" as he called the Indians to start cooking. Then he went to Pixie Hollow to asked the fairies to make a beautiful green dress for Nina and they started making a dress.

A few hours later while Peter and his friends getting ready for Nina's Valentine's celebration or a romantic date, Nina is getting worry about Peter been gone almost all day. She had a lunch she made for herself which was peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She still using her laptop watching Valentine's Day videos from other channel and her channel. But when she's tired, she decided to take her nap and she did after she played the love music.

Meanwhile, the Chief told Peter they done set ready for romantic dinner, later Peter Pan went back to Pixie Hollow to see if the dress is ready for Nina and they said it's all ready. Peter was feeling so excited that the sun is about to set. So he had to go back to his hideout to get Nina ready. As Peter is inside the hideout, he went to Nina's room and saw Nina taking a nap. As Nina naps, she is starting to dream about pretend she's a princess and Peter is a prince, they bow to each other and when the melody music started, they're doing a waltz dance style. As they dance, they starting to float in the air right up in front of the moon, but when they're about to kiss, she feels someone touch and shaking her arms and calls her name, "Nina, Nina" it means she hat to wake up. When she woke up, she was yawning and stretching and wondering who woke her up. It was Peter Pan.

"(gasped) Peter Pan you came back" said Nina as she ran out of the bed and hug Peter.

"Yes Nina I just came back, do you miss me?" asked Peter

"Why yes a little but where were you, you been out without telling me" said Nina

"I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you because I have something for you and you must get ready for tonight" said Peter as he's about to show her new dress that has her favorite color.

"Happy Valentine's Day Nina"

"OMG that dress it's so beautiful and I love it thanks Peter"

"You welcome Nina now go get changed I have other things to show you outside"

"Okey Peter I will right away" said Nina as she went to the bathroom to changed.

As she changed she look at her mirror see her dress that is so beautiful plus she had to do her makeup. After she got makeup, she put her hair up in the ponytail, and went to show Peter. When she showed Peter her new dress, Peter got shocked and saw Nina cover in her makeup and her hair style.

"Well Peter how do I look?" asked Nina

"You look very beautiful Nina: said Peter

"Are you ready to show me something outside?"asked Nina

"Yes, come on Nina" said Peter Pan as they went outside grabbed their hand and off they flew.

Nina and Peter Pan just landed where there's a table set with candles and flowers on the vase and the food the Indians made is roast beef just served, they're eating until they starting to talk.

"So all of this was your idea Peter?"asked Nina

"Yes well you see, Nina when you explain to the boys about Valentine's Day this morning, I been thinking that I might start celebrating Valentine's Day for you. So that's why I was gone without telling you, to get gifts I'm about to give you once we done eating."

"Oh Peter that's so sweet of you starting to understand this holiday"

"Yes I know Nina, I know" said Peter as they continue eating the dinner. When they done eating dinner, Peter took Nina to the top of the hill where they can see stars and full moon.

"Nina here's the first gift for you, Happy Valentine's Day, go on open it" said Peter as Nina was about to open that there's a card in the envelope. It has a picture of fairies loving each other. She saw the writing and read: _To my beloved Nina Guillen who don't want to grow up and like have fun of adventure, Happy Valentine's Day for all of my heart. Love the one and only, Peter Pan.__  
_

"Oh Peter it's very beautiful card I love it"

"Thanks I'm glad you like it and there's another gift for you to open" said Peter as he give the second gift to Nina and start opening.

"Wow a pack of milk-chocolates that shaped like heart, my favorite type of chocolate thank you Peter Pan"

"You welcome Nina, and there's one more gift from me" said Peter Pan as he gives roses to Nina"

"Wow that's a pretty roses (smells) it's smell so beautiful, I love it, thanks you so much Peter this is the best Valentine's Day ever" said Nina

"Well it's not over yet" said Peter as he called the fairies to play the romantic music.

"Miss Guillen won't you like dance with me?" asked Peter Pan

"Why yes I love it to dance with you Mr. Pan" said Nina as they starting to dance, waltz style.

It reminds of Nina's dream that they're dancing and were about to kiss.

So as they dancing, they starting floating and spinning around and around, until they stopped in front of the moon and were about to say.

"Happy Valentine's Day Nina"

"Thanks Peter Pan, I Love You"

"I Love You too Nina"

Then for romantic moment, Nina and Peter Pan got a big hug and kiss in their lips.

After their Valentine's Day date they flew back to hideout, going to bed as Nina about to say goodnight to Peter Pan.

"Goodnight Peter Pan, Happy Valentine's Day and thanks for the gifts I love it." said Nina

"You welcome Nina and Happy Valentine's Day to you too" said Peter Pan as he kissed her forehead, and she kissed his foreheads too, went to bed, and fell asleep. They both have a wonderful dream that they'll never forget about celebrating Valentine's Day in Neverland.

**THE END**


End file.
